The present invention is concerned with an improved method of electrophoresis especially designed for separation of macromolecules such as proteins or nucleic acids. More particularly, it is concerned with an electrophoretic method which is regulated by the Kohlrausch function and which is greatly improved by provision of specialized, high mass to charge ratio trailing ions, i.e., non-aromatic, acyclic, substantially linear, at least partially water dispersible polymers which are compatible with the macromolecular components to be separated, contain recurring ethylene oxide groups and at least one terminal group which is charge-bearing during the electrophoresis process, and which have mobilities substantially independent of pH over a range of at least about 4 pH units.